User talk:SnowflakeTH
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Thomas, Percy and the Coal page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 21:01, July 10, 2010 Greatings! Hello and welcome to the Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! It's nice to see more members from SiF joining the Wikia nowadays! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:16, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Other Thomas Wikia It's not that I mind him creating the other Wikia. It's that, as far as I've been able to tell, he wants his to replace this one. And that wouldn't be a problem if this one was 50% or more inaccurate, but it isn't. In fact, at the most, I think it's only 15% inaccurate. So, while he does have every right to make a second Thomas Wikia, he doesn't have any right to replace the old well established one. That's my only quam on the whole issue. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Sparks Whether this place gets replaced or not based on if Jack goes public with the new Wikia or not is based on each wikias popularity. If you can manage to keep visitors coming to your Wikia by providing them with certain services, provide a certain enviorment, etc. then that's your win. If Jacks wikia manages to persuade visitors to his Wikia by providing them with certain services, provide a certain enviorment, etc. then that's his win. I could criticize you both for various reasons, but it's not that big of a deal to me. Jack claims to replace the wikia won't happen by force, they'll happen based purely on what the majority sides with. In a nutshell; the internet, and more specifically Wikia, is a Free Market (Non profit market?). This means that for Wikias and websites, it's Survival of the Fittest. Play the game, and you'll either win or lose depending on how you make your moves. In a way, this is like a (non-profit) business, both of you will have competition with the other, and heck, maybe a third Wikia will rise to compete. I doubt that though. I just say to both of you; good luck, and welcome to the real world; this is how we operate. :I must say, very well said - a bit bold in your statements, but well said nonetheless. It really does put my mind more at ease knowing that he won't try to shut this one down by force. And, out of curiosity and the hope of improving, what are some of the faults you find with this Wikia? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:01, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey you Hello there :) Churchill8F 11:08, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sodor Times I'm siding with you thus far on it. However, I'm going to let DancePowderer come up with a bit more info for the subject. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC)